Happy Birthday, Larsa!
by CornellDeacon
Summary: Larsa berulang tahun, dan dia dikerjai habis habisan oleh Vaan dkk
1. Chapter 1

Maaf, kalau bahasanya kurang sopan atau kurang baku, baru pertama kali nulis...

Happy Birthday, Larsa!

Hari ini Larsa ulang tahun, tapi saking sibuknya dia malah lupa sama ulang tahunnya sendiri, menurut dia ulang tahun itu tidak penting, lagipula kalau ulang tahun dijadikan alasan untuk mendapat hadiah, menurutnya sudah tidak perlu lagi, karena setiap hari dia selalu diberi hadiah, dan tentu saja hadiah itu adalah tumpukan tugas tugas yang tidak selesai-selesai.

Tapi, teman-temannya yang merasa bersimpati berniat untuk 'merayakan' ulang tahun teman kecilnya itu, tentu saja dengan ide-ide tidak jelas mereka.

"Jadi, kita mau 'merayakan' ulang tahun Larsa?" Penelo kurang yakin, kasihan banget kalau sampai dirayakan orang orang yang kurang waras ini, pikirnya

"Iya, semuanya juga setuju" Balthier meyakinkan

"Tapi..."

"Udah... Fran sama Ashe juga setuju kok" Vaan tiba tiba nongol

"Jadi rencana nya...(Rahasia saudara-saudara, kalau ditulis disini jadi nggak seru).., gimana?" Kata Vaan

"Seru juga.." Balthier setuju

"Bagus" Fran setuju

"Keren" Ashe setuju

"Ayo kita mulai" Basch setuju

"Ugh...sudah kuduga" Cuma Penelo yang tidak setuju

Dan jadilah Penelo diseret-seret buat ikutan mempersiapkan ulang tahun Larsa yang naas itu

Hari sudah malam, Larsa berjalan untuk kembali ke kamarnya... niatnya begitu, tapi di tengah jalan tiba-tiba banyak paku berserakan di jalan untuk ke kamarnya, dengan enggan Larsa mengambil sapu untuk membersihan lautan paku itu, setelah bersih, dia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi tapi... lagi lagi, saat dia menyalakan air, yang keluar adalah air hitam pekat dan bau, jadilah dia membatalkan acara mandi, "jangan-jangan..." Larsa melirik ke kalender dan, tarrraaaa... dia sadar kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya, Larsa membatu, "ka-ka-kalau begitu ini pasti kerjaannya.." Larsa diam sebentar mengambil nafas dalam dalam lalu... "#$!*&^%$##!BALTHIER!" ups, semua orang di dalam rumah itu langsung berlari ke arah teriakan dan kompak berkata "ada apa?" atau malah para imperial berkata "Ada penyusup?", Larsa tidak bisa berbicara.

'aku betul kan? Kamu berlebihan balthier!' bisik Penelo

'tidak Penelo, kami semua mengincar ini..' balas Balthier

'kita tunggu, semua orang pergi baru kita lanjutkan' lanjutnya

'Apa!' Penelo kaget

'Diam dan lihat' kata Vaan

Semua sudah bubar, Larsa duduk merenung, apa salahku sampai dikerjai begini?, batinnya, disaat Larsa lengah, Balthier perlahan membuka pintu ajaib - salah - rahasianya, yang lain membuntuti dari belakang, dengan ganas Balthier menyiram Larsa dengan seember penuh air dingin murni dari gunung bromo (lho?), "ap..." kata katanya terpotong karena Vaan, Ashe dan Fran menumpahkan tepung tepat di kepalanya, dilanjutkan dengan lemparan telur busuk Basch, tadinya Larsa mau marah marah tapi terdiam kembali saat melihat Penelo keluar dengan membawa kue tiramisu sebesar CPU komputer yang dihiasi muffin berbagai rasa (aduh, jadi ngiler), lalu semua kompak berkata "Happy birthday, Larsa!" Larsa diam lalu berkata "Kue sebesar itu memangnya habis bertujuh?" semuanya senyum "Jangan khawatir, kami sudah mengajak satu rumah ini untuk menghabiskan kue spesial itu" Kata Basch, Fran keluar lalu membunyikan peluit, semua orang lalu berbaris rapi seperti anak TK lagi pramuka "Siap, grak! Lencang depan, grak! Lencang kanan, grak! Tegak , grak!" Fran merapikan barisan, Penelo memotong kue sama rata, lalu dibagikan ke orang orang, pesta berjalan lancar sampai pagi, walaupun semuanya ketiduran..

Begitu pagi kamar Larsa sudah seperti kapal meledak (kalau kapal pecah sudah biasa), Vaan dkk sudah kabur duluan, orang-orang rumah sudah kerja lagi, akhirnya Larsa terpaksa membereskan kamarnya sendiri, kasihan banget, sudah dikerjain, terpaksa beresin kamar pula, emang bener otak Vaan dkk kurang bener, menyiksa orang yang lagi ulang tahun, parah!

**F I N**

Pendek banget ya? Maklum belum pengalaman, humornya juga garing (menurutku), saya lagi pengen ngerjain Larsa, jadi nulis fanfic beginian deh, tau ah! Yang baca boleh review, (ga usah dibilangin juga tau khan?) tambah lagi! Kalau bahasanya kurang baku maaf! Abisnya geli nulis kata-kata baku nan puitis, ngeliatnya aja udah geli


	2. Chapter 2

Karena temenku ada yang protes kalo fanfic sebelumnya kependekan yaudah! Kulanjutin! Anggap aja tulisan FIN nya itu ga ada (P.S. bahasanya tambah parah)

More Trap!

Setelah selesai bersih bersih, Larsa disuruh buka semua hadiahnya, hmm….

Berdasarkan dari informasi yang dikasih Larsa, 6 hadiah itu, ga jelas semua, malah ada yang buat ngatain, Larsa berakhir dikatain seisi rumah gara gara kerjaan Vaan (yang mau tau baca) "apa apaan nih?" itulah komentar Larsa setelah ngebuka semua kadonya, hiks… niat ngasih hadiah enggak sih? Huang…

Hadiah dari Basch: Bungkusnya kubus yang di lapisin kertas kado warna pink bunga bunga, isinya tikus dan kecoak karet yang luar biasa lentur, tanpa kartu ucapan

Hadiah dari Vaan: ga dibungkus malah ga keliatan sama sekali, ternyata….. (yang bisa nebak, tulis di review) Vaan ngasih jepitan yang udah dijepitin di rambut Larsa (imuuuuuuuuuutttttt…..) ngasih pesan: semoga ga nyadar!

Hadiah dari Fran: boneka chocobo super imut yang ditunggangin gurdy si moogle penyewa Chocobo, tanpa kartu ucapan

Hadiah dari Balthier: Dibungkus plastik transparan bergambar hati kecil kecil, diiket pita pom pom warna-warni, isinya buku tebel ribuan halaman, dengan pesan, baca sampe abis kalo enggak liat aja nanti…. (ketawa genderuwo)

Hadiah dari Penelo: Bungkusnya balok, dilapisin kertas kado kuning polos, dihias pita hitam, isinya, wah ternyata ga waras juga, masa' hadiah ulang tahun ngasih SPATULA? Lu kira gua emak-emak apeh?

Hadiah dari Ashe: gajelas, kayaknya dia ngasih buntalan rumput

Hueh… yang paling normal itu Fran, yang lain ga normal sama sekali, apalagi Ashe, siapa juga sih, yang mau dikasih buntalan rumput penuh tanah begitu? Hiyyy jijik

Setelah ngebuang buntalan rumput Ashe, Larsa keluar dari kamarnya, hmmm… sepi amat? Udah pada kerja kali? Pikir Larsa, pas jalan, Jgrak! "Hiyyyyyyy! Apaan nih?" ternyata jebakan dari kelompok ga waras itu belom abis, Larsa nginjek tombol jebakan dan dia ditumpahin cairan kentel warna item, gerenjel gerenjel (huek), Larsa kabur tapi…kakinya keiket tali terus dia kegantung di langit langit, 20 detik kemudian, ctass… talinya putus (kayaknya udah direncanain), Larsa nyender ke tembok, tapi temboknya muter trus dia jatoh entah kemana..

"aduh…" Larsa jatoh di pasir "ini dimana?" Larsa bangun, dia jalan selangkah tapi dia langsung kesedot sesuatu yang bikin dia pindah tempat lagi, Larsa mendarat di lorong yang lumayan luas, terbuat dari batu, karena ga tahan udah 4 kali kena jebakan Vaan dkk dia ngejerit "INI APAAN SIH?" teriakan kesal campur kagum karena kehebatan mereka bikin jebakan (disambit Larsa yang teriak 'bukaaan!'), akhirnya Larsa jalan ngelewatin lorong aneh itu, setelah muter muter di lorong yang kayak labirin itu dia baru nyadar kalo lorong ini sarang Deadly Nightshade (semacem Giza Rabbit sama Ozmone Hare gitu), wuah.. enggak rugi ke situ, umm.. enggak juga sih, tiba tiba Larsa diculik segerombolan deadly nightshade dan didandanin kayak mereka, coba bayangin…. Larsa yang rambutnya dijepit rapih, plus pake kaos warna kuning polos, ditambah scraf penuh bulu halus warna putih, dikasih bando telinga kelinci yang bentuknya kayak bulu burung warna putih keungu unguan, dengan sentuhan terakhir ekor kelinci yang super besar, kyaaaaaaaaa lucuuuuuuuuuu (oiya, ditambah celana pendek sepaha warna putih), Larsa yang kesel mau ngebunuh semua kelinci sialan itu tiba-tiba balik ke rumahnya kayak di teleport

pasti udah ketebak kan?

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!satu rumah ketawa ngakak, ada yang ngerekam tuh anak kecil imut dengan kostum deadly nightshade, (Author nahan ngakak)

Sialan…

(rasanya aku pengen punya figurin Larsa yang lagi pake kostum begitu) oke, sekali lagi Author disambit Larsa

Larsa ngambek, dia lari sekuat tenaga ke kamarnya, dengan kasar ngebuka lemarinya, daaaaannnnn, duaaarrrrr! Wah… ada Vaan dkk ngumpet di lemarinya

"H-hai…" Vaan nyapa dengan muka nahan ketawa, Penelo nutupin mulutnya pake satu tangan, Fran masang muka tanpa ekspresi, Balthier sok gak ngeliat, Basch cengar cengir, Ashe nyaris ngakak

Larsa bengong, mulutnya nganga, nunjuk Vaan dkk dengan muka aneh, akhirnya Vaan dkk ga kuat nahan ketawa lagi ketawa kenceng banget

!

Plak!Plak!Dzigh! Larsa mukulin Vaan dkk, emossiss nih…

Larsa buru buru ganti baju

Vaan dkk tepar di lantai

Author masih nyumpel pake kapas idung gara gara mimisan ngeliat Larsa pake baju kayak begitu

_ (para pembaca tulis apa aja di situ)

Akhirnya seminggu penuh Larsa bad mood, kasian….

Ga jauh beda sama chapter sebelumnya, pendek dan ga lucu sama sekali…

Tapi, aku suka banget nulis tentang Larsa, kayaknya gara gara aku suka sama tuh anak kecil….


End file.
